Vampire Knight Chapter 94 : The Untold Version
by MeaganShiki28
Summary: At the end of Vampire Knight I felt Matsuri Hino didn't explain it properly, especially the son and daughter of Yuki. So here is my version :D Will have lemons at a later date (the children have to be made ;)) And you'll finally see Vampire Knight's OTP!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight Chapter 94 : The Untold Version.**

**Okayyyy, so this basically takes part roughly at the end of the last few chapters of Vampire Knight (well from what I heard, I myself haven't actually read them, I gave up after the end of Cross Academy) and goes on to explain the mystery surrounding the two children of Yuki's that Matsuri Hino didn't bother to.**

**Warning: Yes there will be lemons, yaoi and Yuki-bashing. A lot of Yuki bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK as I am not homophobic, therefore it would be nothing but a school for gay vampires.**

Kaname sighed as he looked down to the most special, most beautiful person in his life. Those eyes, that hair, those lips ... to think he may lose them forever... he gave one last long look, as if have those perfect features etched into his mind for all eternity.

"Surely Kaname my love," sobbed his soulmate uncontrobally, "there must be at least some other way"

"No there isn't" trying to explain his lover in the most gentle but regal tone, "the whole race of vampires have become too dominant for this world, all will perish including you. If I can do this one thing to save you I will be happy."

"B-but we have Bloody Rose and Artemis so you don't have to,"

"I do, but those two weapons alone will not be strong enough now to stop the onslaught of Vampires," replied Kaname softly, "and I am the only pureblood willing and strong enough to do it."

"I-I don't want to lose you, I love you, all that time we was apart don't throw it away now." Kaname's beloved was almost weeping on the floor now, hardly being able to make sense through the many tears.

"And I love you two my darling, you are my world, thats why I have to protect this world, for you." Kaname bent down and kissed every drop away from those long eyelashes and licked each tear from those white cheeks. Holding his soulmate's face now in his hands he said sternly, "listen you won't lose me forever, I shall just return to replenish myself by slumbering once again my coffin. After 1000 years you may re-waken me."

"I can't wait that long for you, I'd go crazy from being without you, so so alone."

"No not alone my darling, you have so much to do" he grabbed both his cherished little sister Yuki's hand and Zero The Vampire Hunter's hand and held them tight together. The three of them in one large final embrace," I want you to be together, be happy, I'm counting on you two to protect this world and more importantly, to protect each other."

Kaname abruptly let go, it was now or never, he couldn't look back at his love for he knew their face full of sorrow, that he had caused by doing this would break his heart, both figuratively and literally.

His fingers lengthened into claws, and without a second hesitation he drove them full force into his chest retrieving his own pulsating heart.

Lifting it up high he called back to his partner, "you always have and will always be in my heart, I love you ..."

In one swift motion, he tossed the beating bloody heart into the furnace.

**OK I have a lot of other fan fics I really should be working on but this little story came into my head just now so I had to write it down Xd**

**Will update soon and thankies y'all for clicking on this fanfic and taking time to read it.**

**Love Megz xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**I wasn't going to update yet, but as I got a review from the lovely Zero Kiryu's lover asking for a update then i got straight online! Thankyou **

**A/N OK so I don't know if vampire pregnancies are the same as humans (9****months) but if so there's a lot to fit in between kaname's sacrifice, saving the world, finding out and giving birth so just pretend its longer, okies.**

**Disclaimer: I dont't own Vampire Knight, if I did it would be a hardcore Yaoi manga.**

_6 months since Kaname's sacrifice, the whole vampire race was mourning his loss though at least a few still knew he's return a millennia. At least his sacrifice was not in vain. As now Yuki his dear sister was the only pureblood left in existence, no new level E's was being made and with the new vampire hunter weapons made – altogether 20 weapons was produced, more than when the Hooded Woman sacrificed hers because as we all know, Kaname has a very big heart._

The last ever vampire hunt for now only one E was left roaming the streets of Tokyo. It had been assigned to, or more accurately the job was given in honour to Yuki and Zero to dispose of it.

"Yuki, I really don't want you coming along," said Zero wrapping his arm around her.

"Zero, please I feel I have to, it's to finally set my conscience at rest, it's end of an era you could say," explained Yuki resting her head on his arm. (she wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder)

"You still as stubborn," chuckled Zero ruffling her hair,"this E is suppose to be the most viscious blood-thirsty one left, I, I just want to protect Yuki."

"And I have to protect you to Zero," smiled Yuki up at him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him, "come one Ze, this way"

"Yuki wait please, I really think –"

"Zero Kiryu! There is a Level E, every second we waste is another chance of it claiming another victim!" she was almost scolding him, with her hands on her hips, before he could even respond, Yuki on in search of the E.

_If he won't do it I will. Let's finally end all hate in the vampire world. Over and done. _

She smiled to herself, jumping a way only a pureblood could do, over the tops of houses, buildings, running through the streets with vampire speed. Swinging from a lamppost to a tree to get to the ground, she sniffed. Yes, the Level E was around here and was close, very close. As close as being right behind her. Her vampire speed didn't help her this time; just as she was about to reach for her new and improved Artemis (thanks to Kaname) the vile Level E used it's sharp claws to dig into Yuki's stomach., deep, very deep. She let a a scream of anguish, in her pained state she tried her best to give of her Pureblood aura to warn it off but unfortunately though she had mastered many pureblood skills since be awoken at the age of 16, Aura was not one of them.

The former human, now nothing but a beast who desired blood, crawled on top of her snarling. Poor Yuki tried to reach out for Artemis but her arms was slashed by claws everytime as was her face. The blood was over whelming to the Level E and went in to drain he. Snarling and fangs bared he was about to sink into Yuki's tender neck when just as a gun shot was heard, he automatically shattered into dust.

"Oh God, oh Yuki, you got - , it's my fault, all my fault" cried Zero running up and cradling her head, "I should of been here sooner."

"Zero ...," said Yuki weakly trying to hold her hand up to stroke Zero's face, except she didn't have the strength to and her hand flopped down again.

_She is a Pureblood, she should be healing by now, in fact just being a vampire she should of healed by now._

"Yuki, listen Yuki," he staring into those big red-brown eyes, oh how he loved big red-brown eyes, "I'm going to have to get you to a Doctor."

"Not him ... " Yuki muttered before passing out.

Zero immediately but of course as gently as possible, scooped the petite brunette into his arms. The certain Doctor to where he would take her was luckily close by. This particular Doctor Yuki seemed to avoid regularly for some reason, maybe it's because he is so annoying, Zero had always been so irritated with him to the point of shoving his Bloody Rose to his head on many many occasions but he was the most intelligent vampire alive currently, but Yuki was in need of help desperately and even though Zero was saddened he would have to go against Yuki's wishes not to see him, he had to get her there, he couldn't lose her, he just couldn't ...

With his arms full of Yuki's frail body he kicked the door in hard, "hey filthy blood sucker," screamed Zero walking around the manor, searching each room, "where are you?"

"Always so polite aren't you Kiryu, what's so important that you have to interrupt my beauty sleep?" yawned the former child genius, rubbing his eyes.

"What's so impor-" Zero was so angry he could hardly finish, holding his arms up so Aido could see Yuki, "she needs help you fucking blind idiot."

"Yu-Yuki, Yuki is h-hurt ..." Aido stuttered, almost lost as he stared at her, recomposing himself, he said, "please take her through to the room."

As a now top qualified vampire doctor, Aido had his own "medical" room / clinic attached to his manor. Zero took her in and laid her down on the bed, resting her head on the soft pillow, Aido even give Zero another pillow to make it a bit softer for her. Sitting at her bedside on a stool, just staring sadly at her state Aido spoke, "please explain what happened."

"We was chasing the last Level E, she was so insistent on tracking it down, " Zero sniffed, "I didn't get there in time and the E done this. I blew that bastard away for doing it but, but, Hanabusa she is a Pureblood, surely she should be healed by now."

After gently cleaning away the dried blood, Aido bent down and started to remove her lacy purple jumper she had on except was now slashed to bits, he pulled it off so he could get a better look at the true extent of her injuries.

"Well, at least she isn't leaking any more new blood, its just the current ones aren't healing, so that's a good sign, the main problem seems to be her stomach," mused Aido to himself. He placed his hands upon her tummy, feeling all over and around the deep gashes and her stomach. He went to unbutton her skirt but Zero stopped him."

"I understand you need to examine her but you reall gotta do that?" asked Zero an almost "you do and you say hello to Bloody Rose" sort of voice.

"Zero, I have a theory to the reason why she isn't healing, please let me check."

If it was to help Yuki, Zero had to agree so poor Zero had to sit there while Aido unbuttoned her skirt and slipped off her little panties. He continued his examination underneath where the gaping wound was feeling around lower and even her pubic mound. He knew Zero was probably gonna kill him anyway, he was already receiving one of Zero's infamous death glare, but he needed to do one last check as he opened her legs and placed two fingers inside and felt about. Yep, just as he had suspected ...

Quickly Aido removed himself from Yuki's person before Zero could pull the trigger of the metal object Aido could feel deep in blonde curls. Aido looked almost lost for words as he turned to an adjoining cupboard to retrieve dressings, bandages, gauzes, medical tape etc and tended to her wounds in a way a human doctor would a human patient.

"So Mr Brilliant, what's wrong with her? Or am I going to have to strangle it out of you?" asked Zero as Aido hadn't said a word since finishing the examination.

"I have a theory, please come into the sitting room and I'll tell you, let us leave Yuki to rest right now. It's the best thing."

Unreluctant to leave her side until he knew for definite she would be back to her beautiful innocent self, he followed Aido into the lounge and plonked down on the nearest comfy plushy chair.

"Tea?" offered Aido, holding out a cup.

"Cut the niceties and tell me! You treated her in a human way, she has lost her healing, has she turned human," quizzed Zero angrily.

"No no she is still a Pureblood vampire Kiryu," Aido assured him, placing the tea down and sighing loudly he wearily sat opposite Zero, wondering how the hell he would explain this.

"So out with it."

"She will heal, but not instantly as us vampires are blessed with, but please believe me over time she will heal that's why I bandage her up to aid her. The reason for her not healing instantly is because um, um, how to explain, another um, life force is using up her energy and healing rate."

"Life force?" Zero looked confused.

Aido ran a hand through his normally perfectly groomed hair, "when that leverl E slashed her stomach, not only did Yuki get hurt, so did the, the baby."

"Whaaaaaaa-" Zero nearly fainted from shock.

"Yes," nodded Aido, unable to look Zero directly in the eyes, "Yuki is 8 months pregnant."

_Eight months pregnant? That means eight months ago ... It only could mean one thing ... Kaname. It was Kaname's baby. Can I stay by Yuki's side? It is Kaname's baby but it was Yuki's baby. Kaname's baby, Yuki's baby, Kaname's and Yuki's. Yuki was the mother of the child but the father was Kaname. It was Yuki's baby but it was Kaname's baby. _

He felt as though all his insides had fallen out as a pang of jealously cut through out his whole soul. The only person he had ever loved was having a baby with someone else when it should of been him, he always wanted to be a parent. But the same thought swirled constantly in his mind tormenting him.

_It is Kaname's baby but it is also Yuki's baby. It is Yuki's baby but it is also Kaname's baby._

The baby had lost it's father by his selfless act, the least he could do was to be a loving step-father.

_Of course I'll stay by your side Yuki and protect you and the baby for as long as you need me to._

**Obviously, as I said before, for the sake of the story vampire pregnancies are different so Yuki had a flat stomach, not the huge bump a usual human woman would have.**

**(A/N) While writing the Aido doctor part I was watching the video on YouTube of Aido singing Poor Unfortunate Souls, about him helping people now, you just gotta search for it, it's so funny! I love it! xD**

**See ya next time my wonderful readers. I love each and every one of you. **

**Love Megz xx **


End file.
